Sailor Moon Season F: Future
by JunKing
Summary: Episode 202 is now up! In this episode, Molly now knows what her fate is supposed to be. Now she has choice. Let her friends die, or fight alongside them. What will she do? Please read and review.
1. Episode 201 Part 1

Continued Description:

This season focuses a lot more on Sailor Pluto as well. We find out more

about her personality and that she also had a….daughter!!!! That's all

I'll say for now. Just know that more Sailors will appear again( hint)

Episode # 201: Uh-oh! Sailor Soldiers Rest Interrupted. Again!

Narrator: This is the story of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Awhile ago, Serena had defeated Sailor Chaos and her evil minions. She thought that she could resume a normal life with her friends and have a good life now that she was engaged to Darien. She thought wrong. And so, our story continues….

( Two girls run down the sidewalk to Juuban High School)

Serena: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! I'm gonna be late again!

Lita: Me too! I can't believe Raye, Mina, and Amy ditched us!

Serena: They're so selfish! Why couldn't they have been late with us?!

( Another girl joins them and runs alongside, trying to get to school on time as well) Hey Molly!

Molly: pant pant Sorry can't talk now guys, we're late! pant

( Meanwhile, in the ruins of Queen Beryl's NegaKingdom,)

Mysterious Woman: Hmm..Beryl couldn't handle it. I can..and I WILL!!! (Sits on throne) I am Queen Lianna! I am devoted to the destruction of those Sailor Soldiers! Krysta! Show yourself!

( Another woman comes out of the shadows) Follow the plan!

Krysta: Yes my Queen.

( Back on Earth)

Serena: We are almost there!

( Suddenly, a black hole starts to form in front of the three girls and they immediately stop. Molly gasps and Lita and Serena exchange a look of grief to each other. They were both thinking the same thing. " Please don't tell us a new enemy has come again.")

Molly: What is that?

( Krysta appears)

Krysta: I have come for the Earth Princess.

Lita: Earth Princess?! What are you talking about!

Serena: Another enemy?

Molly: What's going on here?!

Krysta: Don't play dumb with me! One of you three girls is the Earth Princess. I can feel your powers. Step forward, whoever you are!

( They all stand still and look at each other)

Krysta: Not telling? Fine! I'll blast the truth out of you!( she hurls Dark Energy at all three of them)

Serena: Look out!(They all dodge the power) Lita! We have no choice!

Lita: Alright. If you say so. (She looks at Molly and then back to Krysta)

Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!

Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!(Transformation sequences)

Molly: What?! You guys are...

Sailor Jupiter: Yes. We are part of the Sailor Soldiers. ( Molly steps away)

Sailor Moon: Let's stop this evil trash!

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!

Sailor Moon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS! ( Krysta dodges the attacks and smiles.)

Krysta: If you two are the princesses of Moon and Jupiter, then that means that the girl over there is the Earth Princess!

(Commercial)


	2. Episode 201 Part 2

( Molly's forehead glows with the symbol for Earth on it. She touches it and faints. The symbol disappears.)

Sailor Moon: Molly? An Earth Princess?

Sailor Jupiter: If she's an Earth Princess, does that mean that….

Krysta: She's a Sailor Soldier? Yes, exactly.

( both Moon and Jupiter gasp) Now if you two would kindly get out of my way, I will take the Earth Princess back to the Queen.

Sailor Jupiter: Take THIS to your Queen! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!

(Krysta absorbs it and is about to throw it back to the two Soldiers)

Krysta: You are no match for my power! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Sailor Jupiter: Oh no!

Sailor Moon: She's too strong!

(Krysta takes the lightning and raises it above her head)

Sailor Soldiers: Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!

( Krysta gets hit by a rose.)

Krysta: Oww! What gives?!

Sailor Moon: Ohhh! It's Tuxedo Mask! Yes!

Tuxedo Mask: You are truly evil and for that you will pay!

Krysta: Is that so?

Tuxedo Mask: I will defend this planet!

Krysta: Y-you are the Earth Prince!

( Luna jumps off of   Tuxedo Mask's shoulder to help the girls.)

Sailor Moon: Luna! What do we do?!

Luna: You have to protect Molly! If you don't, you'll never see her again!

Krysta: I've had just about enough of this! YAAHHH!!

( She blasts her dark energy at everyone. Luna and Tuxedo Mask get hit and go unconscious. Jupiter grabs Molly and jumps out of the way.)

Sailor Moon: Stop!!

( Jupiter places Molly behind some cars on the sidewalk and re-joins Sailor Moon.)

Sailor Jupiter: You'd better watch yourself! You don't know who you're dealing with!

Krysta: A threat? Give me your best shot!

Sailor Moon: STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER FLOWER HURRICANE!

( Krysta teleports out of the way. While the fight is underway, a woman with aqua-marine colored hair sees the action and runs into the nearest alley.)

Woman: NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!(Transformation sequence)

Krysta: Time to meet your doom Sailor Soldiers!

Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE TSUNAMI WAVE!

( Krysta is taken by surprise and is hit)

Krysta: ohhh.(she staggers a little) I'll be back!

( she teleports away)

Sailor Moon: Sailor Neptune! What are you doing here?!

Sailor Neptune: I was just visiting, when I saw this! Are you guys alright?

Sailor Jupiter: Yeah! Thanks for saving us! You were awesome!

Sailor Neptune: No problem, and thank you.

( Molly starts to awaken and the Sailors see this.)

Molly: What happened? Oh right. You guys are Sailor Soldiers?!

( Back in the Negaverse)

Krysta: I failed Queen Lianna. I'm sorry.

Queen Lianna: Just don't do it again! Anyways, I want you to welcome our new partner, Jedite!

Jedite: A pleasure to serve you Queen Lianna.

            TO BE CONTINUED…..

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first episode. Please review. I think I'll post the rest of the season if I see that people are reading it. Tell me what you think of it. Thank you so much.


	3. Episode 202 Part 1

As I continue to type up my season, I do realize that my episodes are a little short… but I actually wrote the first few when I was like 12. So endure the suckfest and just be assured that the episodes get a lot longer and better real soon. Please Read and Review. I could use some tips and ENCOURAGING commentsJ Thanks. Enjoy!

Episode # 202: Molly's Decision

( At Serena's house)

Amy: So she said that she was after Molly?

Lita: Yeah. And we were in big trouble. If it weren't for Sailor Neptune, we would've been finished and they would have gotten Molly.

Serena: Michelle got a lot stronger, did you notice?

Mina: We all have.

Raye: Yeah! I'm still forming new attacks!

Darien: How's Molly doing?

Amy: She doesn't look so good.

Lita: She passed out again right after the battle.

( The door bell rings. Lita answers it and it is Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru.)

Trista: So she knows?

Mina: Yeah.

Amara: Well that's just great!

Michelle: Everybody! She's waking up!

Molly: Where am I?

Luna: Molly. We need your help.

Molly: AAHHH!!! Serena your cat is talking!!!

Serena: Please listen Molly, she can help you.

Luna: As I was saying, you are Sailor Earth! The Sailor Soldier of Nature!

( She jumps in the air and spins out a pen.)

Molly: What's this?

Luna: It's yours. I know this may sound strange, but hold it up in the air and say  " Earth Crystal Power!"

Molly: I don't understand. How come you never said anything Serena?

Serena: Molly, I couldn't tell anyone. My parents don't even know.

Molly: I-I-I can't do this! ( She runs off crying out of Serena's house.)

Amara: Get her back here! ( Everybody runs outside to see where she went.)

Lita: Oh man! That black energy is appearing again over there! Could it be…

(Jedite appears.)

Jedite: Good evening. Out of all of you, I only recognize Moon, Mars, and Mercury.

Serena: How!!

Lita: When?!

Jedite: The Queen ordered me to execute you all now! So tell your friends to leave and I'll make this quick and painless.

All: No!

Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!

Amy: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Raye: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

Hotaru: SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!

Amara: URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Michelle: NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!

Trista: PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!

(Transformation sequences)

Sailor Uranus: Darien! Find Molly and get her away from here and fast! Protect her!

Darien: Okay! (He runs off)

Jedite: More Scouts? The Queen never informed me of this. Oh well, I just have more fun.

Sailor Saturn: If you are working for the Evil, then you must die! SATURN SICKLE GASH!

Sailor Pluto: PLUTO TIME MATRIX!

Sailor Mars: MARS PSYCHIC BLAST!

Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE TSUNAMI WAVE!

( Jedite barely missies the attack and uses a net of Dark Force to reflect the attacks back to the Sailors. They all get knocked out instantly.)

Sailor Venus: How dare you! VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!

( Venus soon meets the same fate. Molly has been watching. It's time to for her to use her fight or flight. What will she choose?)

(Commercial)


	4. Episode 202 Part 2

Molly: Okay. Here it goes. EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!(Transformation sequence)

Sailor Moon: Let's try to overpower him again, but be prepared for a counter attack!

All: Okay!

Sailor Earth: Mind if I join you?

Sailor Moon: Molly?!!!

Sailor Earth: Save it for later. Right now, we have some trash to take out.

Sailor Moon: Right. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

Sailor Mercury: MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!

Sailor Earth: EARTH JUNGLE VINES!

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!

Sailor Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!

( Jedite is hit, his shield gives way under the immense force of the attacks.)

Jedite: Damn!

( Suddenly, a pink portal appears in front of the Sailor Soldiers. Someone starts to step out. Is this person here to help?)

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Well, that's the second episode. Finally! Sailor Earth in action! For anyone who wants to know what she looks like in her new Sailor Uniform, it goes like this: Basically what all the other Super Soldiers look like(Star on choker,etc.). Light green skirt. Yellow back ribbons. Center stone on her chest is light green, yellow ribbons. Light green hair ribbon. Light green elbow pad things and light green Mars-like heels.


End file.
